1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus for automatically providing the image data with classification information at the time of photographing and processing the image data so that the user can more efficiently execute a post processing of the image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a digital camera has rapidly been spread and the user as a beginner who is not experienced in photographing uses a highly functional digital camera. Further, a large quantity of images can be recorded owing to a progress of a recording medium and an efficient classifying method for a large quantity of images has been proposed.
In a related art of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-072497, for example, there has been disclosed an image pickup apparatus arranged to attain to easily manage images by automatically classifying the images into classification information based on photographing settings or analysis results of the images at the time of photographing and providing the classification information to headers of the images, thereby enabling the images to be easily managed. For example, if an “auto classification information” setting has been set to ON, the image photographed by a face recognition, an image photographed as a portrait or snapshot, or the like is automatically classified to classification information of “person”. Thus, a reproduction, a deletion, and a print designation are enabled every classified classification information.
There is also such a technique (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-199028 A, for example) for displaying a basic attribute of an image such as a date together with classification information so that the user can easily imagine a photographed scene.
However, according to a user interface for automatically providing the classification information in the related art, since it is difficult for the user to recognize on which judgment the automatically-provided classification information is based or under which condition the classification information is provided, a use efficiency is low.